gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinée (機動戦士ガンダムUC(ユニコーン)バンデシネ'' Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn Bandeshine'') is a manga written by Fukui Harutoshi and illustrated by Kouzou Oomori published in Kadokawa Shoten in 2010 and seralized in Gundam Ace. Bande Dessinée which was adapted from the light novel series that was later adapted into an OVA series which was first released in February 2010. Story The year is Universal Century 0096, and Banagher Links is a student at the Anaheim Electronics Industrial College training facility at an incomplete space colony. There, he rescues a girl named Audrey Burne and helps her to evade capture by Zeon Remnants known as the Sleeves. The Sleeves are after "Laplace's Box" an item the Vist Foundation has had in its possession since the beginning of the Universal Century which can be used to topple the Earth Federation government, and Cardeas Vist, the head of the family plans to hand them the key to it. Audrey, fearful of what will happen, wants to convince Vist not to give them the key. The Earth Federation's Londo Bell unit attacks the Sleeves and Banagher is drawn into the chaos. Chapters Day of the Unicorn *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 *Act.10 *Act.11 *Act.12 *Extra *Extra Red Comet *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 *Act.10 *Act.11 *Act.12 Palau War Strategy *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 Characters Civilian *'Banagher Links' *'Anna Links' *'Takuya Irei' *'Micott Bartsch' Vist Foundation *'Cardeas Vist' *'Gael Chan' *'Syam Vist' Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *'Full Frontal' *'Suberoa Zinnerman' *'Marida Cruz' *'Angelo Sauper' *'Gilboa Sant' *'Savoie' *'Flaste Schole' *'Alec' *'Besson' *'Hill Dawson' *'Yonem Kirks' *'Loni Garvey' Earth Federation Forces *'Riddhe Marcenas' *'Otto Midas' *'Mihiro Oiwakken' *'Conroy Haagensen' *'Nigel Garrett' *'Watts Stepney' *'Liam Borrinea' *'Norm Basilicock' *'Daguza Mackle' Earth Federation *'Ronan Marcenas' *'Ricardo Marcenas' Anaheim Electronics *'Martha Vist Carbine' *'Alberto Vist' *'Aaron Terzieff' *'Bancroft' Mechanics 'Civilians' 'Mobile Weapons' *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" *Med 'Earth Federation' 'Mobile Weapons' *D-50C Loto *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGZ-95 ReZEL *RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser B-Unit) *RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type *RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser A-Unit) *MSZ-008 ZII 'Support Units' *Nahel Argama 'Neo Zeon' 'Mobile Weapons' *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *AMS-129 Geara Zulu *AMS-129 Geara Zulu High Mobility Type *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) *AMX-014 Doven Wolf *YAMS-130 Krake Zulu 'Support Units' *Garencieres *Rewloola-class battleship 'Vist Foundation' 'Mobile Weapons' *ARX-014 Silver Bullet *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 1.jpg|Manga UC vol.1 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 2.jpg|Manga UC Vol.2 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 3.jpg|Manga UC Vol.3 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 4.jpg|Manga UC vol.4 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 5.jpg|Manga UC vol.5 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 6.jpg|Manga UC vol.6 ace1011_p215.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-unicorn-1226139.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-unicorn-1377564.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-unicorn-1377597.jpg Srwhotnews ace10 p201.jpg srwhotnews_ace1012_p244.jpg M010026452_b_47.jpg pieayu.net.jpg|天漫 版 機動戦士 敢 達UC 18sdfsfs.jpg 19ssdvxvzas.jpg BANDE DESSINEE05.jpeg BANDE DESSINEE06.jpeg 4267783_1276964970537_1024x1024.jpg 4267831_1276965394413_1024x1024.jpg UC_BANDE_DESSINEE_01.jpg imagssAQes.jpg jQqf22pWtmBVFplCrzjY7A.jpg FE6.D_I3Wag0rfXuID270g.jpg 847F02A5CE6370599ABF618B54C9FAA4.jpg dRyqm0zlT4XZtzisyCNTgQ.jpg ebrW1gQ2L27NdW7yqPuwfg.jpg 4hO37ZaXFYeulNPN5h13yA.jpg References UC-MSV-KZ-ippan.jpg 22dsdsdsaa.jpg 24sdsdaa.jpg 27tedteter.jpg Zhr7vuOE7VYIwqw7SoiAUw.jpg T0z.pXFtvCV.nmn9iwLP.g.jpg Editions *Volume 1 published in 2010 ISBN 978-4-04-715491-9-C0979 *Volume 2 published in 2010 ISBN 978-4-04-715567-1-C0979 *Volume 3 published in 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715665-4-C0979 *Volume 4 published in 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-120020-9-C0979 *Volume 5 published in 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120212-8-C0979 *Volume 6 published in 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120287-6-C0979 *Volume 7 published in 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120532-7-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201004000082 *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/unicorn-manga/index.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/uc.htm